A New Battle
by Wolfsknight
Summary: Kitty and Rogue both end up falling for the new member of the team, the twist? She's a girl, and they've fallen hard. Shadowkat x OC or Rogue x OC, Rated M for later chapters. YURI. Chapter 6 is up!
1. The New Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the original cast of characters. I do, however, own Iris Hunter.**

**WARNING: This is YURI, that means girl x girl, you have been warned.  
**

**---Bayville High---**

"I know that you will fit right in here at Bayville High." Principal Darkholme greeted a new student, another of her own recruits. There had been a number of new students recently, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, and Lance Alvers just to name a few. The newest addition was named Iris Hunter. Her hair was short and blonde, her bangs hanging in her blue eyes. She was somewhat tall, around 5' 7", and athletic. She had been on the cross country team at her previous school. She wore a black tank-top and a pair of skinny black jeans. Her boots were camo, military style, but the thing that stood out most were her gloves. She wore them every day, they matched her boots. Black with camo patches.

Iris slung her checkered backpack around one shoulder and made her way out of the dark office. She had an odd feeling about the principal, she was obviously too excited to have her here, and her smile was far too sinister for her to simply shrug it off. She was walking on auto-pilot, paying no attention to her surroundings. She was ripped from her daydreams, a hard nudge on her shoulder. "Hey, watch it." She heard a southern accent say, followed by the thud of books on the hallway floor.

"My bad." Iris said quickly, spinning to face the body the voice belonged to. White bangs and short brown hair. Her body covered from the neck down with no patches of her pale skin showing. "I'll get them." She insisted, getting to one knee.

"I can get them myself." The stiff southerner said with a bit of bite, copying the others motion.

"Ouch." They said at once, their heads bumping together with an audible thump. Both of them paused, brown eyes meeting blue. Rogue's eyes were wide, their skin had made contact, there was no doubt if she were to judge by the throbbing of her forehead. Iris looked at her, her head tilted a bit as if pondering something. "I'm sorry, I'm going to be late for my first class." The words seemed to pour out as if by instinct and she was gone in a flash, leaving Rogue to scramble with her own books.

"Um, didn't you guys…?" Kitty Pryde stood, eyes wide as Rogue's, holding her books to her chest.

"Yeah, we did." The other answered as she made her way back to her feet with her books piled in hand. "I think we should talk to the professor about this."

**---Gym Class---**

The class stood out at the track, all in shorts and short-sleeved t-shirts. It was the beginning of fall, the wind was blowing, the air was a bit chilly. "Ah, I see it fits you well." The teacher called to Iris, who was jogging up to the class. They had already begun running.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for letting me borrow it for the day."

Iris easily caught up with the rest of the students, and even managed to surpass them quickly enough. Her short hair uncovered her eyes as it blew, she approached the final quarter of the run. One half of the track was set up with hurdles of various heights. She managed to clear them easily enough, one after the other, though she felt she was moving a bit sluggish since she hadn't stretched or practiced for a while. A few of the other students followed her lead, though most of them trying to show off and failing or chickening out at the last minuet.

Kitty's eyes seemed to follow the girl like a magnet, around the track and over each hurdle, all the way to the finish until she crossed the line herself. She leaned down, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. _What is it about her? _

Iris stood and looked over her shoulder, her eyes locking with Kitty's. The smaller student almost jumped in surprise, though she didn't know why, it was as if there was something unseen between them. A feeling that she wasn't able to identify yet. It was like a knowing, but she didn't quite know what it was she knew.

**---The Mansion---**

"Are you positive your skin made contact?" Professor X asked, though by this point he was quite positive himself. He had taken the chance to look over Rogue's memory of the event. "Is there no way that there could have been something between you?"

"I'm 100% positive. I mean sure her hair was there, but I know skin hit skin. The bump on my head proves we made contact. Kitty saw it too." Rogue said, her tone holding a bit of a grudge against the girl.

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing prof." Kitty jumped in. "I'm sure their skin touched, and she looked up like she noticed something was strange, but then she just took off. And that's, like, not even the only part about it." She spoke as she made her way over to the sofa and plopped down.

"Really? Did you have an experience with this girl as well?" The professor raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's in my gym class. It was totally strange. It's like my eyes stuck to her the whole time we were on the track, and when she looked at me it was like there was something strange about it." Kitty sprawled out on the couch, letting her ankles hang over the arm.

"What sort of 'something'?" X asked, raising his brow again.

"I don't really know how to explain it. I feel like it's something both of us know, but I don't know what it is." She crossed her arms behind her head and leaned on them like a pillow.

"That doesn't even make sense." Rogue added. She pushed Kitty's ankles away and sat on the arm of the sofa. Kitty had no verbal protest, but stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"Well, it seems that there is something to this girl. Perhaps the two of you should try to get to know her." He looked between the two girls, who had proceeded to make faces at each other.

"Uh, she can if she wants to, sounds to me like she already has a little crush anyway. I'm not interested, sorry." Rogue said with a shrug, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Excuse me, it is most definitely NOT a crush. Hello, she's a girl."

"Well you're the one talking about 'strange feelings' and 'knowing something'. Besides, you were pretty defensive just then."

"Ugh, this is why I don't hang out with you." Kitty sat up and crossed her arms before sinking into the floor and down into the kitchen. Rogue pushed past Logan as he stepped into the room.

"What got her so angry? I really don't understand women." He said, shaking his head.

"Reading minds can be hard, reading the mind of a teenage girl is almost impossible to do accurately. Judging by the memory, Rogue most definitely touched skin with that girl. I wonder if it's possible for someone to be immune to Rogue's ability, or perhaps there is something more to it."

**---The Next Day at Bayville High---**

"Just do it, don't be such a sissy." Rogue said, her arms crossed as she leaned on a locker.

"I'm not being a sissy, she's just-" Kitty stood next to her, holding her books to her chest. Her eyes were focused on Iris.

"Just what?"

"Just not the kind of person I usually hang out with. I mean if we weren't both part of the x-men do you really think we would be standing here talking together?"

"I'm going to ignore that."

"That's not what I meant. She's just, like, more your style I guess." Kitty shrugged, she was not trying to be rude.

"Just suck it up and get over there." Rogue gave her a push on the back; she stumbled foreword.

There was no turning back now, Kitty was making her way toward Iris. The girl was standing at her locker, she slammed it closed and looked up at the approaching student. She gave her a wink, along with a smug smirk. Before Kitty could even say a word, Iris extended her hand. "Hey, gym class girl." She said in a deep feminine voice. Kitty seemed confused for a moment, she was expecting a different sort of personality.

"I do have a name. Kitty Pryde." Though her reply had a bit of bite to it, she was polite enough. She extended her own hand and shook the other's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Iris Hunter. Very nice to meet you, Miss Pryde." Iris lifted the girl's hand to her lips, kissing the top of it gently. Kitty's cheeks grew pink, a mixture of flattery and confusion, maybe even a pinch of anger. She pulled her hand away and glanced back at Rogue, who had a sort of 'blackmail' smirk on her face.

"Um, so I was just thinking, like, maybe I could show you around? I mean the school is pretty big and it's pretty easy to get lost."

"Thank you, Miss Pryde. I would like that."

"Please just call me Kitty." The girl smiled, hugging her books tighter. "Meet me during lunch then, I'll see you." She turned with a wave and skittered off through the hall back to her teammate.

**---The Mansion---**

"So, Kitty, have you learned anything interesting about this girl at school?" The professor asked as Kitty again plopped into the couch.

"Yeah, well I mean I learned a lot about her. I got that really weird feeling the whole time we were together. I'm still not sure exactly what it is, but I think she may be giving off some sort of energy."

"Energy? Like she may be a mutant?" The professor asked, his brow raised.

"I don't know for sure or anything. It's just a feeling, I've been around tons of mutants and I've never felt this before."

There was a knock at the door, it creaked open. "Professor, there's a guest at the gate. I've never seen her before." Scott made his way to the intercom on the wall and switched on the screen. There, at the gate, stood Iris Hunter. She seemed to be debating with herself whether to press the intercom button. She would reach up and hold her finger over the button, but then pull it away.

At her side was her checkered book bag and a larger bag that seemed to be full of something. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke into the intercom. "Um, excuse me." Kitty sat up quickly, recognizing the voice. She made her way to the screen to be sure.

"That's her professor." She said, obviously confused.

"How did she find this place?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I didn't tell her anything about it."

"Why don't you go and greet her, Kitty?" The professor suggested, reaching up to answer the girl over the intercom. "I will open the gate for you, Kitty will be waiting at the door."

**---The Living Room---**

"So, what brings you to our home?" The professor asked. Kitty had led her inside and the professor had met them in the living room.

"Well, I moved to Bayville over the weekend and as we were driving by this place I noticed a huge concentration of mutant aura." Iris sat with her knees apart, leaning her elbows on them. Her two bags sat at her feet.

"Mutant aura?" Professor X repeated, he leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers.

"Yes, I am a mutant. I can also sense when somebody near me is a mutant, and I can tell when there is a large concentration of mutants in a particular area." She continued to face the professor, but her eyes shifted to the closed door.

"Kurt, Rogue, you're welcome to join us." The door didn't open, instead the two appeared in a puff of smoke.

"So you knew that Kitty was a mutant the whole time?" Kurt asked excitedly, he was very interested.

"Yes, and…Rogue was it?" Iris asked, nodding at the familiar face. "I was also aware that you were a mutant. I'm sorry for running into you in the hall."

"So is that why you pulled your little disappearing act?" Rogue put the pieces together. "If you were trying to hide it then why come here?"

"That's a good question, Rogue. Miss Hunter, would you mind answering the question that's on everyone's mind?" The professor asked, turning his attention back to their guest.

"Not at all." Iris said with an almost shy smile. "I was kicked out of my house, I thought maybe this place would be willing to accept a homeless mutant."

"Kicked out for what?" Kitty asked curiously, a bit of sorrow in her tone. She didn't know Iris very well, she would easily admit that, but she didn't seem like the kind of person to get kicked out of her house.

"That's a secret." Iris answered, a smug smirk upon her lips.

"Let's not delve too personal." The professor suggested, "Iris, I think you should know that this place is much more than just a home for mutants. This institute is a school and a training ground. Here, young mutants, as well as older mutants, are given help in learning to control their abilities and use them in ways that are beneficial. We aim to give mutants a better name out in the world."

"Professor, I would love to spend my days here. Seeing the mutant aura is not the main part of my ability, my power is cancel the ability of other mutants with a touch."

"So that's why nothing happened when we bumped heads, your power canceled mine." Rogue broke in, obvious surprise in her voice.

"Of course it's temporary, and it's very hard to control. I feel like the power switch is stuck in the 'on' position all the time."

"And this is what we are here to work on, welcome to the x-men, Iris Hunter."

**So that's the end of chapter one. I know, bad me for using a character that I created, I should hate myself. I assure you, I do hate that I used my own character but for the sake of the story I thought it'd be alright. I am already planning a second story without the use of any unoriginal characters so those of you that at least like my style should have something to look foreword to. **

**I hope all of you liked it, though I know not everyone will. Give me feedback PLEASE, but if you have to criticize then at least do it constructively, don't just flame. Tell me what you think.  
**


	2. The Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the original cast of characters in the series. I do own Iris Hunter.

WARNING: this is YURI, that means girl x girl, don't like don't read.

**---The Mansion---**

Iris met the other students, there were more of them than she initially expected, but in a way that was a good thing. She could feel at home here, though her powers were not so obvious to non-mutants, she had always felt that she had to keep herself hidden. Here, she could be liberated, everybody here knew what she was, and she could breath easy because of it.

It was starting to get late, the sun had set and the moon shown clearly through the large windows of the institute. Kitty led Iris through the corridors and up to an empty room. "The rooms aren't, like, super fancy or anything but the beds are really comfy and it feels pretty homey." She said as she pulled the door open and motioned for Iris to step inside.

Iris switched the light on and took a look around. The room was pretty small, but it had everything she needed. A small bed in the corner, a small table next to it with a lamp and a single small drawer, and a dresser against the wall opposite the bed with a mirror on the top of it. "It's perfect." She said with a smile. She turned back to Kitty, who was standing in the doorway. "Thanks, spending lunch with you really helped me out today."

Kitty waited for her to elaborate, but it never came. She shrugged it off, remembering that the professor had instructed them not to delve into anything personal. She didn't want to scare her off. "You're welcome." She thought maybe she was just thanking her for showing her around, but she felt like there may have been more to it than that.

**---In the Morning---**

There was a knock at the door, waking Iris from her shallow sleep. "Just a second." She called tiredly, forcing her eyes open and sliding out of the bed (which was just as 'comfy' as Kitty said it would be). She made her way to the door and pulled it open. She leaned in the doorway and looked at her visitor. "Rogue, is there something I can help you with?" She asked, she was surprised to see that Rogue had been the one to wake her.

"We forgot to tell you last night that we all ride to school together, Scott asked me to wake you up to make sure everyone would be ready." Rogue stood with her arms crossed, looking up into Iris' eyes. The expression on her face was hard to read, especially by someone who just woke up. Iris could identify that there was a tinge of anger in there somewhere.

"Alright, thanks. I'll remember to set an alarm from now on." She said with a tired smile.

"No problem." Rogue said before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Iris called after her.

"What?" The other turned around again, her tone slightly harsh.

"What exactly is your power? When I touched you I felt an automatic response, that means your power automatically activates when you touch someone as well, right?"

"It's complicated, basically I copy the powers of other mutants and I get glimpses of memories. It works on normal people too, but it knocks out whoever I touch."

Iris smirked, "Be glad you didn't get into my head." She slid back into her room and closed the door to get ready for school.

"Whatever." Rogue said aloud to herself as she turned away again.

"I can tell you're curious." Kurt said, popping up next to Rogue in the hall. She jumped at the voice and punched him in the arm.

"Don't do that! And no I'm not, I couldn't care less." She huffed and kept walking, leaving Kurt rubbing his sore arm and following behind her.

It didn't take Iris long to get dressed and brush her teeth, she made it to the entranceway before she realized that she had no idea where she was supposed to meet everyone to leave.

"Iris?" Kitty called from the top of the stairs. "There you are, we're gonna be late." She ran down the stairs and took the girl's hand. She headed for the wall, Iris tugged hard to make her stop. "Ouch, what was that for?" Kitty paused, confused.

"Cancel powers, remember? I figured tugging on you would hurt less then running full force into that wall."

"Oh yeah, duh." Kitty said with a smile and laugh. She pretended to knock on her head.

Kitty took the long way around, pulling Iris through the halls. They met in the garage, everyone piling into Scott's car. Iris turned to Kitty, "Thank you, Miss Pryde. I would be lost without you." Kitty blushed, this time she was flattered. In a way, Iris was a real gentlemen to her, well gentlewoman.

Rogue leaned into Kitty's ear, her arms crossed and an 'I told you so' tone. "I knew it was a crush, your cheeks are red as ripe tomatoes."

"No way, and even if it was, you seem pretty interested in her yourself. You sound a little jealous." Kitty wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but Rogue's reaction proved that she couldn't have been too far off.

"I'm just curious is all. I wonder if there are other people out there like her, people that won't get hurt when I touch them." She looked down at her own gloved hands, and then to Iris.

Iris had been staring at the rolling scenery, but when she felt eyes upon her she looked over at the others. She caught Rogue's eyes, now more awake she was able to better judge her expression. She smiled at her, a closed lipped smile. Rogue scoffed and looked away. The rest of the ride was silent for the three of them.

**---That Night---**

"Rogue, are you sure we should be doing this?" Kurt asked, his heavy accent soaking the words.

"No, but were gonna do it anyway, and nobody's gonna know about it. RIGHT?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. He held up his hands defensively, a worried smile on his face.

"Of course not, I won't tell anyone. I just feel like we're invading her privacy."

"It's her fault, she was taunting me this morning. She wants me to know what's going on inside of her head."

"If you say so, but I still feel bad about this." He took Rogue's hand and teleported into Iris' room. She was laying down on her back, the covers beneath her. The room was dark, but moonlight poured in through the window enough to see.

Rogue picked up the sketchbook on the small table by the bed, it was open to a page that had two sketches. The one on the top of the page was Kitty, a bright smile on her face. And the other was of Rogue herself, the look in her eyes captured so realistically it surprised her. Kurt poofed away, when Rogue touched the sleeping girl and stole her ability he wouldn't be able to help her out anyway.

Rogue carefully slid off her glove and slowly raised her hand up toward Iris' face. She hesitated, and once she got close Iris grabbed her wrist and sat up. Rogue almost screamed, she jumped. "I figured you'd show up eventually. You wanna talk first?"

"Sure." She answered, her heart still beating quickly from being startled. Iris released her wrist and moved over to make space for her to sit down. It was strange, normally Rogue found herself to be the type to be alone and figure things out, but she had a lot on her mind, and most of it had to do with Iris.

"So what's on your mind? That look in your eyes means you have something you want to figure out." Iris said, a small smile across her lips. She sat with her knees apart, elbows leaning on them.

"What are you a mind reader too?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just pretty good at reading people."

"Really? Then what do you see in me right now?" Rogue asked, testing her.

"I see that you're worried about opening up to somebody that you barely know. That's perfectly understandable. But something inside is killing you, and you think I'm the only one that can do something about it."

"You're right, but I have sort of told somebody else too. But, not everything."

"Well, I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Well, you already know that my power activates as soon as I touch someone. I have no control over it, and sometimes it can drive me crazy. I can't walk around like a normal person. My whole body has to be covered up all the time, I can't wear a gym uniform or a bathing suit." It was surprisingly easy for Rogue to talk once she got started. "I can't go out an do the things that most teenagers do, dances and parties, too many people, it's too risky. I mean I know there are people out there who have it worse, but sometimes I just wish my powers would go away."

"It's a blessing and a curse. I know right now you feel like there can be nothing good about having these powers and being an outcast. But you're here to learn how to use this curse to help people. You're here to take this curse and turn it into the blessing it was meant to be."

"I wish it could happen over night. I hope one day I'll be able to control it, go on living a normal life where I can go out wearing short sleeves and shorts in the summer. Go swimming with my friends without having to make sure I don't touch one so they don't drown. Go out on a date and get a kiss goodnight on the front porch."

"Well, you never would have struck me as the hopeless romantic type."

"I wouldn't call myself that, but I'm seventeen and I still haven't had my first kiss. What I really wanted to talk to you about was your power. Do you think maybe there are some other people out there with the same ability? I mean that way if I can never control my power maybe there would still be some kind of hope for me."

"Rogue, I don't know you too well but I know enough to say that you're a very strong person. I can tell that your intelligent and independent, and one day I'm positive that you'll be able to live the life that you want to live. Now it's my turn to share my secrets." Iris slid the glove off of her own hand and laced her fingers in Rogue's. Both girls could feel the shift. "Just hold on for one second." Iris closed her eyes and concentrated, she had to focus to cancel out her own power, but as soon as she did, she could feel her own power begin to flow into Rogue before she slid out of consciousness.

Rogue unlaced their fingers, pulling her hand back and leaning her forehead into her palms. Iris' memories filled her mind, memories of home and school, she felt that she could feel the emotion coming from them. There was one in particular that stood out, perhaps the most recent event that had a huge impact in her life.

She could see Iris' parents, both of them enraged. Their voices boomed in her head, as if she could feel them exploding at her. They held up a sketchbook, she recognized the face on the open page. It was Kitty. The enraged man tore the book in half before moving on to the rest of the room they were standing in. The mother threw clothes onto the bed, emptying the drawers, and the father tore down posters. "I told you not to bring this shit into our house!" She could hear him calling.

"You can't tell me how to think!" This time the voice was Iris'. After that it was blank until she was staring at the institute.

The memories were short but powerful. That last intense argument lasted only seconds, but she was drained as though it had lasted hours. She looked at the knocked out girl laying on the pillow beside her and pushed the girl's short hair behind her ear. "I guess being a mutant isn't the only thing you have to hide. What I want to know is, why are both of us on these pages now?" She stood up and looked at the sketchbook again, it must have been new, but already a dozen pages must have been filled. Most of them were scratched out, like the two faces on the open page had taken many times to get just right.

She turned away from the book and started toward the door. She heard a stirring on the bed behind her, and a weak voice speak. "I won't tell if you won't." Iris said, as if just gaining her consciousness back.

"I wont tell. Let's talk again sometime." Rogue found herself smiling a bit, her mind felt clearer, talking with somebody helped her think things over herself.

"I'd like that." A weak smile crept across Iris' lips. She was still too weak to move too much, but she didn't care much. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**So that's it for chapter two, now we have a beginning with Kitty and Rogue as well as a glimpse into Iris' mind. More of her own past will be revealed as time goes on. I'd like to hear some input, some opinions on which way the readers would like the story to head into. I've been trying to decide myself but I love both Kitty and Rogue too much to choose by myself. I've got ideas for either so it's up to you to tell me what you want to read. **


	3. Kitty's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the original characters. I do own Iris Hunter. **

**WARNING: This is a yuri fic. That means girl x girl, don't like don't read (as for why you would be on chapter three, that's beyond me.)**

**---The Mansion---**

Rogue made her way down the dark hallway, pondering over the exchange that had occurred only moments before. Kitty approached from the darkness of the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. Rogue stopped and crossed her arms. "Your girlfriend is asleep already."

"She's not my girlfriend! You're just stuck on this aren't you? And how would you know?" It was late, and most of the others had already gone to sleep. To be honest, Kitty herself would have been asleep but she couldn't manage to drift away. "Wait, you didn't-" She said, looking down to Rogue's ungloved hand. Recklessly, she grabbed it. Nothing. She tried to phase through, she could feel her power cancel out. "How did you-?"

"She held her power back, ok? She wanted me to." She slid on her glove as she spoke, pulling it away from Kitty's grasp.

"Really?" Kitty seemed to believe her and cooled down, though she still sounded like she wasn't sure. "W-well what did you see?" She asked. She had learned a lot about Iris during their lunch together, but obviously there were a lot of things she was hiding. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Rogue said with a slightly irritated tone. "But I will tell you that you two may have something in common." She stressed the words 'you two' as if maybe trying too hard to exclude herself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked, crossing her own arms and scowling at the other girl. Obviously, she took it offensively.

"I never said it was a bad thing, stop taking things so seriously."

Kitty was genuinely confused, had those words really just come out of Rogue's mouth. Rogue, of all people, telling Kitty to lighten up? She was speechless, she simply turned and made her way through the wall of an empty room and back up to her own space. _What the hell happened in that room?_ Her jaw was still hanging when she reached her room, the confusion and shock still evident.

**---Training---**

"Professor, are you sure that I can handle this?" Iris asked, turning to the entrance where he sat. "I mean, my powers aren't exactly the most useful in a battle situation."

"You're part of this team, and you will be going on missions with the rest of them. There are times when you may be put into a battle situation, it cannot be helped. There are times when your ability will be useful in the field as well, you'll just have to discover them yourself. For now, just focus on staying alive and making sure your comrades do the same."

Iris smiled, then turned to look at her teammates, they were all preparing themselves. "Even if my powers aren't particularly useful most of the time, I'm sure that I'll be able to help in a few ways. Oh, professor, when do I get my own cool costume?"

The professor couldn't help but laugh, "Storm is working on it as we speak, I'm sure it will be done by the end of the day."

"Are you ready?" Kitty asked, smiling.

Iris turned around to face her, "I think so, as ready as I'll ever be." She looked the girl up and down, catching herself and forcing her eyes away. _What good is telling someone a secret and then blowing it the next day?_ She thought, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure? You look pretty nervous."

"A little I guess, but I'm ready."

Professor X made his way up to the controls, Scott and Jean were waiting for him to give the go-ahead. In the training room was Kitty, Rogue, Iris, and Bobby. "Is everybody ready to begin?" X asked over the intercom, each member motioned to agree. "Good, capture the flag."

Moments later, guns were blazing. Rogue tapped Bobby, just enough to snag a bit of power. He was a little woozy for a few seconds. Kitty held onto him to phase through the gunfire. Iris hid behind one of the raised pillars to shelter herself until the team was ready to move.

The training went smoothly, the other cutting down the guns while Iris played defensively. In the tend she felt like she had done nothing. She was unable to help. "The point was to make sure that you were able to study how you team members work and how to work with them. I have a feeling that our next exercise will leave you feeling much more accomplished." The professor assured. "Scott and jean, you'll be participating as well." He added, facing up at the control room.

**---Outside---**

"We're going to play a similar game, but this time you won't just be up against a computer." X held his hand out, behind him stood Amara (magma), Evan (spyke), Scott (cyclops), and Jean. "You'll be facing each other this time. Be as devious and cunning as you can manage, try to work together with rest of your team to capture your opponent's flag first."

Both teams went off in opposite directions, the flags were not placed too far apart, but he exercise took place in a dense part of the forest that lined the edge of the institute. Team Rogue didn't split up at the beginning, each member traveling together and awaiting an opportunity to their plan into action. The plan was open for improvising, so it would work in most situations. Opportunity presented itself. Iris paused and placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder to stop him from moving foreword. She tilted her head in three directions, she could sense the others. All but one. It was meant to be an ambush.

From the branches of a tree, Jean flew out into the small clearing that the other team was standing in, spikes started flying from another tree. "Bobby and Rogue, go!" Iris called, "Kitty!" Kitty knew what to do. Iris herself ran into the forest, she was after the third.

Bobby took Rogue's hand and took off on a trail of ice up toward the sky. When they got too close, Jean raised an hand and stopped him in his place. He flung Rogue with all his strength toward the psychic woman. In the air, she pulled off her glove and raised up her own hand. She was coming too fast for Jean to react. When jean went out, Rogue lowered her safely to the ground.

Bobby was being bombarded with spikes, using an ice shield to protect himself. "Kitty, now!" Iris called, stepping out into the clearing with Amara as a 'hostage', her powers temporarily cancelled. Kitty phased through the trunk of a tree and took hold of spike, pulling the spikes on his back and arms into the branch and leaving them stuck there. "Bobby, take care of her." Iris said, looking to Kitty then to Rogue. "Kitty, you head for the flag, me and Rogue will handle Scott."

None of the others protested. Iris made a pretty good leader, she had come up with a plan and the team had executed it perfectly. Why hesitate now? With a nod, Kitty headed back into the forest, and with the others in sight Iris didn't have a hard time tracking down Scott. Once he was in sight it was simple. Rogue used her newfound power to launch Iris at the sprinting man, he didn't have time to react once she was on his back. All she had to do was keep her hands on him to cancel his power and have Rogue hold him in place until Kitty held the flag.

Spyke managed to unstuck his arms from the tree, but Kitty just phased through his spikes along with the trees. Victory was theirs.

"Excellent." The professor said with a clap. "Each member of the team knew exactly how to handle the situation based on a predetermined plan, of course things don't always turn out how we expect so there was plenty of open space for improvising. Very well played, team Rogue."

"Thank you professor, you were right." Iris said with a smile.

**---That Night---**

There was a knock at the door. Iris sat her sketchbook on the table by her bed and stood

up. "Just a sec." She called, kicking her dirty clothes into a pile before answering the door.

"Hey," Kitty said with a smile as the door creaked open. "Haven't heard from you since dinner, I just thought maybe I would come see how you were doing."

"Come on in." Iris said with a wide smile, pushing locks of her short wet hair behind her ear. "I'm doing well. I didn't realize how tiresome a day could be. School then training, dinner and homework. Is it always like this?" She led Kitty in and they both took a seat on the bed.

Kitty laughed, "Well, we only do training, like, three times a week or so. Sometimes we have to go on missions and stuff though so it can get pretty crazy. Speaking of that, your plan today was great. Usually we end up trying to follow Bobby, and he usually just expects us to be able to know what he wants us to do without giving us any sort of idea."

"That can't work out too well." Iris said with a laugh. "Thank you, Miss Pryde, it means a lot that you think so." The girl couldn't tear her eyes away, Kitty's eyes always seemed to be so full of joy. She could normally read people like an open book, but to her Kitty was a mystery. Sometimes she would be outgoing and excited, and other times she would be reclusive and seem almost shy. She could tell that she was hiding something, even though she seemed to be so open about everything.

Kitty's cheeks grew bright red, she looked away. "No problem. I think you're a great ally, I'm really glad you came to stay here." She couldn't help but look back into the other's blue eyes, though her cheeks were still warm. She couldn't explain the way she felt, at least not logically, to herself. When she had a crush on a guy at school she seemed to blabber on and on about nothing and act like a total idiot. She could tell that this was a crush, she could tell that she sounded much too happy when she spoke to Iris. What she didn't understand was why it was so different, and on top of it why she had a crush on a girl.

No, she did understand. Iris was tall and attractive, she was intelligent and artistic, and she was a very caring and gentle person. Gender just was not a sufficient reason to not be attracted. "Um," Kitty finally spoke after a long pause. She bit her bottom lip and looked up, "I was gonna stop by last night, but Rogue said you were already asleep." It's not what she was planning to say.

"Yeah, I ended up going to bed later then I expected, I'm sorry I missed you though. It would have been a welcome visit." Iris was a bit confused by the remark, it seemed to have come from nowhere. "I'm really glad that I came to stay here too, I thought it would be nice to be surrounded by others like you. At first I was really nervous, but when I got to know you I thought this place would be a great home. You've really welcomed me to Bayville, and I really appreciate it."

"R-really?" Kitty said excitedly, her blush growing darker again. "I-I mean, you're welcome."

"Are you alright?" Iris asked, Kitty's voice had gotten low. She looked into her eyes still, unable to pull herself away. A few strands of hair slid from behind Iris' ear and into her face.

Kitty reached up to push them back, hesitating a moment. She gently slid the strands back into place, her eyes still focused on the other's. "I'm just a little…" She let her finger travel down and over Iris' lips. Iris reached up and grabbed Kitty's hand, instinctively rubbing the top of it with her gloved thumb.

"Confused? Nervous?" Iris said, though she was actually talking about herself. Kitty nodded, but she didn't speak. She leaned in, hovering over the other's lips, as if waiting to see if she would pull away. Iris leaned into Kitty's lips, holding her hand a bit tighter. She pulled away a few seconds later, biting her lip.

"I-I'm sorry." Kitty said, covering her mouth. "I-I didn't mean to-" Before she could finish she phased through the floor. Iris debated whether to go after her, but both of them needed some time to figure out exactly what just happened.

Iris lie down in her bed and pulled her blankets over her. The lamp on the table next to her was turned off, but she wasn't going to sleep. She stared at the ceiling, tracing over her lips. It played over and over again in her mind. "Don't be sorry." She finally said aloud, rolling over onto her stomach and pulling the sheets up over her farther.

**So that's it for chapter three. Just to be clear, this DOES NOT mean that I have chosen to go in Kitty's direction, she just got there first. I still want some input from you guys. Tell me which direction you want the story to go. In case you haven't noticed there has been a pattern with Kitty and Rogue, so the next chapter will be more about Rogue's side. After that though it will begin to meld together, so by the end of next chapter the decision will be made and the story will be written according to the votes. If you don't tell me here how you want to see this, I'll have to ask around myself and hope you guys get what you want. **


	4. Rogue's Passion

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the original cast of characters. I do own Iris Hunter. **

**WARNING: In case you've read thus far and haven't figured it out yet, this is a YURI story. That means GIRL X GIRL, don't like don't read. **

**---Bayville High: Lunch---**

Iris sat at the table by herself. She was kicking the peas around with her plastic spork. Since the night before, Kitty had been avoiding her. Iris had skipped breakfast as usual, but this morning Kitty didn't meet up with her in the main hall. She didn't sit next to her in the car. She said she was busy at lunch. Iris let out a long sigh, she had made a mistake. They had gotten caught up in a moment of confusion and she had taken it the wrong way. She blew it.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today." A familiar accent said. Rogue slid her lunch tray onto the table and sat across from the saddened student. "Anything I can do to help?" She seemed as if she herself was in a bit of a down mood, but she was trying to be up-beat-which is pretty strange for Rogue.

"I'm alright, just thinking too much maybe." Iris said with a small smile, looking up at today's lunch buddy. "You look like you've been doing the same." She added with a short laugh.

"Maybe." She answered with a frown. "Do you think I'm selfish? I mean what we were talking about the other night." Rogue leaned foreword at the table, playing with her own food-if it could even be called that.

"Selfish?" Iris repeated. "When you were talking to me I could tell that it was something unusual for you. The way you worded things seemed like you were trying to be careful about it, but over thinking it made it come out differently then you meant."

"I don't understand." Rogue admitted, it wasn't the most straight-foreword answer.

"You said that you haven't even had a first kiss. You asked me if there was a possibility that there were other people with my power. I don't know the answer to that, but I know what you really wanted to ask me when you said that." Iris paused, looking into Rogue's eyes for a moment. "You wanted to know if there was a way to find people that you could love that you wouldn't hurt. When you were talking to me you made it sound like you wanted affection, but what you want is to be able to get close to people without hurting them. It's not selfish to want to be loved, and it's definitely not selfish to try not to hurt people."

"Thanks." Rogue said with what must have been a very small smile. "Now it's your turn, what's really wrong? You don't have to hide it from me, remember?"

Iris nodded, "I guess I've just always been better at listening." She sat her spork on the tray and took a deep breath. "Well, I like a couple of people right now." She paused at that, making sure that Rogue wasn't going to ask her to stop, she showed no signs of disgust. "Something happened with one of them, but now I think maybe she was just caught up in something. I'm afraid I may have lost a friend because of it."

"Really?" Rogue asked, obviously surprised. "Look, I'm not great at giving advice or anything. But I think she'll come around, I doubt she would just avoid you for the rest of her life over one night. I mean, if it were me I'd at least want to talk about it. Just give her some time to think."

"I don't think it would have happened the same way with you." Iris admitted. "You have more self control. Though I know it wasn't all her."

"Having an ability like mine almost forces self control, believe me, I wasn't always this way."

"In a way I understand, but I know that you've got it much harder than I do."

"I dunno, you've got a pretty intense life at home. Was all that over a single drawing of Kitty?"

Iris' eyes grew wide, "The memories were that vivid?" She was surprised, and maybe a bit embarrassed. "I never did ask you what you saw. I guess now I don't need to."

"Hey, my lips are sealed."

"Yeah, too bad mine spoiled it last night."

"No way, you mean-"

"Like I said, I think we were just caught up in a moment. I don't think she meant anything by it."

"Kitty may be an airhead sometimes, but believe me, I don't think it was an accident." Her voice held a bit of sadness in it, and she knew it. "So who's the other lucky lady?" She asked, trying to cover it up. She was also past her denial phase, she knew very well that she was jealous, and that she hoped the answer to her question was her own name. In this moment she was being selfish.

Iris smirked, "I'll save that answer for another time."

The same sort of sly smirk crossed Rogue's own lips. "That works for me." She answered, looking up into Iris' blue eyes. She knew what that meant, in Iris speak it meant 'I'll see you tonight.'

**---After School---**

On the ride home, Kitty sat next to Iris. She didn't say a word, just stared out the opposite side. But she was close, really close, Iris could feel Kitty's hair blowing on her neck. Rogue sat in the far seat, her cheek leaning in her palm. She was scowling, obviously displeased, though she was the one to tell Kitty to sit back in the middle on the way home. Kitty could pretend to be angry as much as she wanted, but that's exactly what she was doing-pretending.

She couldn't stay mad, how could she? In fact she was happier than she had been in a long time. By the end of the ride, Kitty was leaning contently on Iris' shoulder, even holding onto her jeans with her tiny fingertips. In the rear-view mirror, Rogue saw Scott raise an eyebrow and shrugged. He immediately turned his attention back to the road, Rogue obviously wasn't in the best of moods.

Once they reached the mansion, Iris walked with Kitty up to her room. They stopped in front of her door and Kitty turned to face her. She was biting her bottom lip again, obviously a nervous habit. "I'm sorry about today, I was sort of afraid that if I talked to you you'd tell me something I didn't want to hear." At first she was looking to the floor, but she raised her head up as she spoke. "I know it's silly, but I didn't want you to reject me."

"It's not silly, I know exactly how you feel." She wrapped her arms around the other, hugging her tightly. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

Tears welled in Kitty's eyes as she was released. "I'm glad." She leaned up and gave Iris a quick kiss on the cheek before phasing into her room. As Iris turned to walk away, she spotted Rogue, leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. Iris looked at her questioningly.

"Don't worry, I just told her that I hate sitting in the middle." Rogue replied with a smirk.

"Thanks," Iris answered, her fingers on her cheek. "So, after dinner?"

Rogue nodded, "Courtyard? Being inside all the time is boring."

Iris nodded back, "Sounds great." She looked the other up and down as she began her way down the stairs. Rogue made her way down the hall.

"Rogue, you still haven't told me how it went." Kurt said, popping up from downstairs with a sandwich in his hand and peanut butter on his lips.

"I told you to stop doing that." Rogue said, punching him in the arm again. Classical conditioning, one day he would learn. "It went fine, I told you not to worry about it."

"So you were right? She wanted you to check out her memories?" They weren't really questions, since he already knew the answers. "What did you see?"

"My lips are sealed, Kurt." She said, crossing her arms.

"That's no fair, I helped you get in there." He complained.

"Your curiosity isn't my problem." She said, and it was the truth. "Besides, I could've just walked in the front door with the way things happened."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but he knew that Rogue wouldn't elaborate.

**---At Dinner---**

Dinner was the one time of most days that everyone was together. The professor, the elder team members, the students, and the rest of the mutants. To Iris, this was still very new. At her own house it was pretty much fending for yourself and eating alone in your room. The intercom on the wall buzzed, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but we're looking for somebody and we've heard she may be here."

"Of course, I'll open the gate." The professor didn't turn anyone away unless he had a reason to be distrustful.

"I'll get the door." Kitty offered, phasing through the walls and opening the large main doors. A blue sedan pulled up and out stepped three. A man, a woman, and a younger child. "Who is it you're looking for?" Kitty asked politely.

When the woman reached the top of the stairs and looked at Kitty she immediately raised her hand up and struck her across the cheek. "I should have known she would be living with you!"

"Laura!" The man called, rushing to the top of the stairs. He appeared to be more levelheaded, though just as angry.

With the sound of that exchange, that voice, Iris stood and ran to the doorway. Rogue, the professor, and Kurt-who was fiddling with his image enhancer- ran for the main doors. Upon the sight, Iris stepped in front of Kitty and turned to face her first. Her cheek was red and tears were in her eyes. She turned back to her parents. "First you kick me out, then you track me down? Do you enjoy hitting kids mom? Do you LIKE seeing people like this? What did she do to you? NOTHING. I don't need to see it to know that." She raised her voice, it was more intimidating that anyone would have expected.

"Iris, please calm down and take Kitty back upstairs." The professor suggested, well, demanded in his own calm way of demanding things. Iris nodded, putting her arm around Kitty's shoulders and escorting her up the stairs. Kurt followed, Rogue stayed behind with Xavior. He turned his attention to the woman, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I will not tolerate the abuse or harassment of my students."

From behind Kitty's closed door, they could still hear the argument rage on. The professor was calm as ever, though the irritation in his voice was evident. No matter what he said though, Laura's rebuttal was never pleasant. "How do you grow up in a family like that and turn out like you?" Kitty asked, sitting on her bed and leaning into Iris.

"It's easy," Iris said with a comforting smile, brushing her fingers through the girl's hair. "Just try as hard as you can not to turn out the way they did."

"You've done a good job." Kitty said with a short laugh, it stung to talk, it stung worse to laugh. "It sounds like they really want to take you back home." Kitty said, listening in on the fight downstairs. Kurt stepped out of the restroom, a cold wet cloth in his hand.

"Here, put this over it, it should help it feel better." He said, handing it to Kitty.

"Thanks, Kurt." She answered with a smile, sitting up and holding the cold cloth to her red cheek. It did help, it wasn't as hot and the stinging turned to more of an unpleasant tingle. The three of them jumped at the sound of a fist against what must have been the wall downstairs.

"If you don't leave this property right now you're gonna wish we only called the cops!" It was Rogue's voice, obviously ticked. "You can't just come in here and demand to take her back after what you did to her, after what you just did to my friend. You're lucky I don't take it out on you ten fold!"

Though only a young woman, Rogue was much more intimidating the calm professor Xavior. Laura's response was much less forceful, she could tell Rogue was not kidding. "Fine, then you just let her know that all of her belongings are going to be taken to the dump in the morning."

"Fine, whatever, just leave." Rogue demanded, her hands shooing them away. She looked past the two standing at the door and down to the girl at the bottom of the stairs. She must have been a freshmen at Bayville High. Judging by the smug smirk on her face, this whole ordeal must have been brought on by her. Rogue glared at her piercing eyes intently, just what reason does one have to treat somebody this way?

Finally, the argument stopped, the family made their way back into the car and left the property. Rogue made her way up the stairs and into Kitty's room, skipping the knock. "What a fun bunch of people." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "How's your cheek?" She asked, turning her attention to Kitty.

"It's feeling mostly better thanks to Kurt." Kitty replied with a smile.

"I'm really sorry, I should have known it was them." Iris said, her eyes meeting Kitty's. "I hope it feels better soon." She added, gently placing a hand on the girl's cheek. Rogue looked away, her eyes falling to the floor. Kurt's eyes grew wide at Rogue's reaction.

Rogue walked out, closing the door behind her a bit harder than she had meant to. Kurt followed, though not using the door. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rogue, you like her don't you?" He didn't sound disgusted, or judgmental, in fact he sounded sad. He sounded sad because she was sad, the fact that Iris was a woman made no difference to him.

"What?" Rogue said, her tone a bit overly defensive. "Of course not, are you stupid?" She pulled her shoulder away.

"I know you. I know what that look was. It hurt you that they were so close."

"What are you getting at, Kurt?" Rogue demanded an answer.

"You and I both saw the drawings in her room, you're not the only one who feels this way." He assured.

"So what? You saw them in there." Her voice was low, but still had a sting to it as if she was yelling.

"I'm your brother, I want you to be happy. I think you two need to talk."

"We are gonna talk, but I'm not gonna get my hopes up just to be shot down." Rogue knew that there was no point in withholding information from Kurt, he had a way of pulling out what he wanted to know. It was called pestering, and he did it quite well. She could never open up to him the way that she had with Iris, but he could pull more out of her than most of the other x-men.

**---The Courtyard---**

Iris sat on a stone bench, facing the small pond in the center of the courtyard. It was dark, the courtyard was lit only by standing lamps along the concrete pathways. Rogue approached along the path, shivering in the autumn night. "Rogue," Iris said, a small smile upon her lips. "I'm glad you still came here." She was sitting as usual, her knees apart, her elbows leaning on them.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't have?" Rogue replied, slightly confused.

"No, I just…" She looked to the ground, "I realize that maybe I did something I shouldn't have."

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Rogue asked, standing at the edge of the pond and staring out into its still water. Her arms were crossed and she was visibly shivering. She heard rustling, and as she looked back a black leather jacket slid over shoulders. Iris let her arms fall over Rogue's body, pulling her close as she stood behind her. Rogue's cheeks lit up, but she said nothing.

"I did something that upset you, and I sincerely apologize." Iris whispered, "You're the other woman, Rogue."

"How did you know that I wouldn't push you away?"

"If you were going to push me away then you wouldn't have come by at all." She pulled her arms back, releasing the other. She began to tug her gloves off.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked, turning around to face her and sliding her arms into the sleeves of the warm jacket.

"Take your gloves off." Iris said with a smile.

"Um, alright. But why?" Rogue complied, slipping her gloves off and stuffing them into the pockets of the jacket.

Iris grabbed one of Rogue's hands and let her other hand land on her cheek, "Because I want to feel your skin." Rogue took a step foreword, leaning into Iris' body. She kept hold of her hand and let her other hand rest on the other's hip. Her head rested on her chest. Iris slid her finger beneath Rogue's chin and lifted it, leaning in close. Rogue didn't pull away, but Iris could feel her hesitate.

"What about Kitty?" She asked. She wanted this, more than anything else right now she wanted this, but she wouldn't let Kitty get hurt.

"I already told her. She understands."

Contented with that answer, Rogue eagerly leaned up into Iris' lips. She could feel the warmth flow through her cold body, and she didn't pull away until she had to. Rogue had more self control, but this feeling was new to her, and she loved it.

**Whew, that one was a bit longer, finally getting up to a normal length. This chapter ended up focusing on both Kitty and Rogue, but the main deal here is the relief of Rogue's feelings. I can't say that she won't still get jealous, not that she'll be the only one. We're going to be moving into the final stretch soon, I still need to figure out how this story is going to end-and that means that I need you to give me some FEEDBACK PEOPLE. I'm here to make my readers happy, so I want it to end how you want it to end. Rogue or Kitty? **


	5. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any related characters. I do own Iris Hunter. **

**WARNING: This story is yuri and that means girl x girl. Don't like, don't read-especially from chapter five. **

**---Iris' Room---**

Iris, Kitty, and Rogue all sat in a circle (well a triangle) on the bed. "I wanted both of you to know, I really like you. I can't say that I like one of you any more than the other. I know that at some time I'll have to make a decision, but for now, will both of you accept me?"

"If I didn't accept this then I wouldn't have let you go to the courtyard last night." Kitty said with a smile and a light blush.

"Do you really think that I would say no now?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms with a small smile.

"I'm glad. Friday night, I was hoping I could take you guys out-not at the same time of course. But I thought maybe a date." She looked between the two of them.

"I would love that." Kitty said excitedly, taking Iris' hand.

"I've never been on a date before, but I'd love to go out." Rogue agreed, laying her hand on top of Iris'.

**---Friday Evening---**

There was a fair in town, games, rides, and food. It was crowded, but it didn't matter. "Wow! You can see the institute from up here!" Kitty said happily, holding tightly onto Iris' arm at the top of the ferris wheel. "And there's school." She added, though obviously not as excited.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Pryde?" Iris asked once the ride stopped and their feet were planted safely on the ground. Kitty said nothing but pushed herself closer to Iris, walking hand-in-hand. She had nothing to hide, even from her parents. They had always been open about this sort of thing, and right now she was very grateful. "Hungry?"

"You already paid to get us in and you bought us tickets for the rides, I can't make you get us dinner too." Kitty said, looking up into her eyes. "And I'm having a great time, it couldn't be any better."

"It's no big deal, I have plenty to spend. I've been saving my money for a long time to leave home, but now that I'm out of there it's just sitting around burning a hole in my pocket."

"If you're sure." Kitty said, biting her bottom lip.

Two sandwiches later the sun was lowering in the sky. "Do you mind if we do one more thing before we go?" Iris asked, looking down to Kitty-who clutched her arm again. She looked a bit confused, but she smiled.

"What is it you wanted to do?" She asked curiously.

They stood at a booth, lined from one end to the other with players. A water gun rested in the hands of each; the bell rang. From the start, Iris hit the target, the small stuffed frog rising quickly to the top past the others. The alarm signaled the winner, and from behind the counter was passed a huge version of the same pink frog. "I have some pretty good carnival game skills." Iris said with a blush. "I just wanted to get you something you could take home."

Kitty's arms slid around Iris' neck and pulled her closer. She pressed their lips together and held them. She broke away with a deep blush, pulling the frog with her. "Thank you so much." She said with a smile, hugging the fluffy critter tightly.

"Kitty?" A familiar voice called.

Kitty sighed, her attention turning to the boy running toward them. "Lance? What are you doing here?" Her tone had a bit of bite to it.

"What? Just because I'm in the brotherhood means I can't go out and have some fun sometimes?" He replied, crossing his arms. "What about you?"

"What does it look like?"

"I see…" He turned his eyes to the ground. "So it is a date." His hands clenched and the ground began to rumble beneath them. The people began to act worried for a moment before the rumbling stopped. Iris had pulled off her glove and put her palm on the boy's forehead.

"You don't want to do that here. Not only will you put these people in danger but yourself and Kitty as well. Is that what you want?" Iris said, her voice low so the others couldn't hear.

"No." Lance answered, pushing Iris' palm away and turning around.

"I guess it's time to get you back home." Iris said, pulling the keys to Scott's car from her pocket. She had begged him for hours to borrow the car, she even had to go on a test drive with him and promise that she wouldn't let Kitty even sit in the driver's seat.

**---The Park---**

Rogue wasn't the type to go to a crowded fair, so first was dinner. The restaurant was nice, a quiet place with great food-suggested by Scott and Jean. "You really didn't have to do all this, this place is so nice." Rogue said, looking up from her menu.

"This is only the first half." Iris replied, her gaze catching Rogue's eyes. The waitress brought their drinks and Iris whispered something into her ear.

"What are you up to?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She winked.

When the bill arrived the waitress sat a brown bag on the table. Rogue was curious, she tried to catch a glimpse at the bill, but her attempt failed and Iris pulled the bag into her lap. "You can see it soon."

Across the street was the park, the gates stayed open all night and lights lined the paths. It was beautiful and quiet, a place where they could walk without worrying about a crowd. Both of them took off their gloves and clasped each other's hand.

There was a pond in the park, and a wooden footbridge that arched over it. It was surrounded by lights that reflected on the water, every once in a while a fish would jump. There they stopped, both of them leaning on the railing. Iris opened the bag and pulled out two slices of cake. Yellow cake with chocolate frosting and whipped cream on the top. She handed one to Rogue, along with a fork.

"It looks great." Rogue said with a smile. "Just one thing will make this perfect."

"And what is that?" Iris asked, looking down into her eyes. Rogue leaned in, Iris could feel her breath on her lips, but more than that she could feel the cold whipped cream that was being smeared on her cheek. Her jaw dropped. "No you didn't."

"Oh, I did." Rogue said with a smug smirk. "What'cha gonna do about it?" Before she could back away, chocolate icing smeared over her nose. It was an all out cake war, creamy icing and spongy cake flew. Rogue won, smashing what was left of the cake into Iris' face.

Laughing, Iris wiped the cake from her face with a pile of napkins. They sat in the grass now, by the edge of the pond. With most of the cake gone, Iris held a napkin up, "Here, hold still." She instructed, raising it to Rogue. "You've just got one more little spot." She wiped it away.

"Here, let me get this one for you." Rogue said, her finger tracing over Iris' lips. She leaned in, pushing Iris onto her back and sliding her tongue between her lips. Iris slid her hands into Rogue's jacket, feeling bare skin. She hadn't worn the fishnet shirt, she didn't have a need for it. Rogue shivered at the feeling of the cold hands, but she didn't let that stop her.

They both lie in the grass now, staring up at the stars and using their jackets like a blanket. Rogue lie on her side, one arm over Iris with her head laying on her chest. Iris checked the time on her phone and sighed. "I told Scott that I'd have his car back by eleven."

"Is it really already that late?" Rogue asked, sounding amazed and upset at the same time.

"Unfortunately."

"Well, well. It looks to me like the love bug has bitten the x-men." Toad said to himself in the shadows. "The guys are gonna love this."

**---The Mansion---**

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Iris called, rubbing a towel through her wet hair. Kitty phased in through the door.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to come back later?" She asked, plopping down on the bed, she already knew what Iris would say.

"Of course not, it's fine."

"I thought you might want to know about Lance." Kitty said, biting her bottom lip.

"Lance?" It took her a moment to remember. "Oh, I think I know." She said with a smile. "He still likes you."

"Maybe, but I don't." Kitty admitted, it certainly sounded like the truth. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Come here." Iris said, holding out her hand to the girl.

"Huh? Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's fine." Iris said with a smile. She pulled Kitty to her feet and into her body. The towel that covered her was still wet, but Kitty didn't care. She blushed, her arms around Iris' thin body and her head leaning on her chest. "Your ex showing up didn't ruin my night, don't let it ruin yours." Iris lifted Kitty's chin and gently kissed her forehead.

"Ok." Kitty said lowly, her cheeks glowing again. "Do you mind if I-"

"Stay as long as you like, Kitten. Just let me get dressed." Iris dropped her towel, Kitty's hand instinctively rose to her eyes. It didn't take her long to slide into her pajamas and take a seat next to Kitty on the bed, only after sneaking a quick kiss of course. Kitty lowered her hand.

"Kitten?" She repeated with a smile, cuddling up to Iris on the tiny bed.

**---Upstairs---**

Kurt popped into Rogue's room. "Kurt!" She yelled, "What if I had been changing or something?" She punched him in the arm again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that." He raised his hands up in defense. "I was just wondering how it went."

"It was ok." Rogue said with a shrug. Kurt knew that in Rogue-speak that meant it went great and she had a good time.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." He said, following Rogue around the room as she prepared her self for bed. "What did you guys do?"

"dafsmumofyurbznss." She replied, brushing her teeth and spitting the toothpaste out.

"Yeah, that's attractive." He rolled his eyes.

"Nobody asked you." Rogue snapped, though in an almost happy way. "It's not your business what we did, but it was nice." She said with a small smile. "Now get out I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Kurt said, poofing himself away.

**---In the Morning---**

Kitty awoke, blankets covering her in an empty room. She sat up, realizing that it was not her own room. Iris peered out of her bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth. "Murnn." She waved.

"Morning." Kitty guessed that that must have been what she meant. She shuffled over to the restroom and leaned in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I fell asleep."

"It's ok." Iris replied, rinsing the toothpaste from her sink and wiping her mouth with the towel by the sink. "I slept on the floor, I didn't want you to wake up and be uncomfortable. You were just too cute for me to wake you up. Even with your bed-head."

Kitty reached up and pulled the ponytail out of her hair, coming it with her fingers. She giggled. "I guess I should go get ready for breakfast." She said with a soft blush.

"I'll see you there." Iris said, letting Kitty slip out through the walls.

**Cast your votes guys, last chance before I make my decision. Kitty or Rogue?**

sodachex13 **gave me a wonderful idea. A suggestion of having an ending for each pairing. I will go ahead and do this, and based on votes that I have gathered around here and other sites-Rogue's ending will come first. The next chapter will the the final for Rogue, and the one after will be Kitty's ending. Thank you very much for that genius idea, **sodachex13**!**


	6. The Deepest Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any related characters, if you hadn't already figured that out. I do own Iris Hunter, and I will forever and ever. **

**WARNING: This is a YURI story, that means girl x girl! There will be a sexual theme in this chapter, don't like then don't read. **

**---The Mission---**

"_Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Iris, get ready to leave. We have a situation."_ The professor's voice rang in their minds and they all hurried to the X van. Scott jumped into the driver side and the others piled in. The professor briefed them on the situation.

The brotherhood was at the fair, and the civilians were in their way. They were clearing the place out and tearing it apart. Blob was raiding the food stalls, Toad was thrashing the games, and Quicksilver was harassing the petting zoo. People ran, disgusted at Blob's manners and Toad's eating habits. The petting zoo was now running frantically through the fair.

"Look who decided to join the party." Toad said before continuing to suck up the flies around the garbage cans.

"Kitty, take care of the animals. Rogue, get the civilians out of here. Jean, take care of Pietro. I'll get Blob. Iris, that leaves you with-"

"Toad, I'm on it." Iris said, running after the muddy mutant.

It had started to rain; the fairgrounds were mostly dirt, which turned to mud. Civilians and mutants alike slid in the mud. Kitty took a spill while trying to grab a goat, and Blob lost his footing trying to dodge Scott's beams.

The petting zoo began to fill back up, and the mass of civilians grew thinner. "Not a great day for a date is it?" Lance said, stepping out from behind a booth. He stood between Iris and Toad.

"Lance, here is not the place." Iris said with a worried tone. They were much too close to the huge ferris wheel.

"Here is as good a place as any." Lance argued, the ground beginning the shake.

"Calm down." Iris said, taking a step closer.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He demanded. "My girl is going out with a woman! If I get rid of you then she'll be mine again!" He had obviously convinced himself of this. The ground rumbled louder and shook faster.

"Damn it." Iris said in a low voice. She began to slide off her glove.

"NO!" Lance called, the tremors becoming increasingly violent. The wheel began to tip.

"Lance, please!" Iris yelled, tossing her gloves aside. "The ferris wheel!"

"I don't care!"

The wheel was falling fast; luckily Jean and Rogue were on it. Both of them struggled with its weight. "Shit." Iris turned away and ran to the others.

"Get everyone out of here!" Jean called to her as she approached, but there was no time. Their hold on the ride was failing. It was much too large and heavy for them to handle.

"I've got a better idea." Iris said, almost slipping in the mud as she sprinted toward Rogue.

"What are you doing?" Rogue was obviously confused.

"My powers have been changing, trust me." Iris begged.

"Hurry." Rogue said, her eyes showing her trust. Iris placed her palm on Rogue's forehead, just in time. The ferris wheel began to tumble down on them. At the last instant, with Jean and Iris' help, it caught. Iris yelled in pain, feeling her powers forcefully drained from her, though she was willingly pushing them into Rogue. Rogue could feel the weight of the wheel lighten on her mind. It began to stand back up. Iris collapsed.

The wheel stood straight up again, planted firmly where it stood. The fairground was clear of civilians and the animals were all caged. Blob and Quicksilver were unconscious. Toad and Lance had escaped. "Iris?" Rogue kneeled, tilting her up, still breathing hard.

"I don't know how that happened, but thanks." Rogue leaned down, her first kiss in the rain.

**---Rogue's Room---**

Iris knocked on the door, a long sigh escaping her lips. "Who is it?" Rogue's voice called from the inside.

"It's me; I was hoping we could talk about something." Iris answered.

The door opened, Rogue's hair still dripping wet and a towel over her body. "Come on in." She had had a long day, so it was no wonder she had taken a long hot shower. She made her way to her own set of drawers and slid her clothes on with the towel still wrapped around her. Iris made her way to the bed and took a seat.

"Rogue, I've made my decision." She said nervously, sitting as usual with a slight difference. Her fingers were laced together, her thumbs knocking against each other, it was her own nervous habit.

"I-I see." Rogue said with a grim tone, obviously not confident about her odds.

"I already told Kitty, so now I'm going to tell you the same thing." She dragged her eyes away from the floor and looked up. Her eyes met Rogue's, and she held them. "I learned a lot today during our mission. I learned more about you, I learned more about the team, I learned more about my powers, but most importantly I learned that I had been going about this wrong. I was spending all of my time getting to know the two of you, which is great and needed to be done, but I also needed to look inside myself and realize what it was that I need in a relationship." Rogue nodded silently, listening intently. "The mission didn't only help me realize this, but also answered the question for me." She stood up and took Rogue's hand with both of her own.

"What are you-"

"Rogue, as soon as I found out about your ability I was willing to share a secret with you that I had told only once before. I wasn't even strong enough to say it a second time. I made you drag it out of me. But that night, you spilled your heart to me first. You trusted me with a secret of your own."

"I didn't think you'd go behind my back." Rogue shrugged.

"I know it was more than that." Iris said with a smirk. "Since then we've had our share of heart-to-hearts, I feel like I could tell you anything and trust that nobody else would ever know. That's a big part of a relationship, trust. But there needs to be more, and between us, there is-much much more. During the mission, when I was with you in that moment, I realized that my feelings ran much deeper for you than I thought. All that was going through my head was 'what will I do if I lose her?' I couldn't handle it. "

"So what are you trying to say?" Rogue asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"I'm falling for you. And it's happening fast." The waver in her voice was noticeable. "If you're willing to accept it, I would like you to have the other half of my heart."

"You aren't joking with me, right?" The excitement was hard to hide, but there was still some fear in her voice.

"I would never joke with somebody that way." Iris assured. In that moment, Rogue jumped up. Her arms slid around Iris' neck and she buried her face into her warm skin. Iris was taken by surprise, almost falling backwards, but catching herself. She rose up her arms and rubbed Rogue's back, feeling her tears run down her neck. Tears of happiness.

The tears stopped and Rogue looked up into Iris' eyes. "Is Kitty ok with this?"

"She was a little upset, but she wished us luck and happiness."

"Good, I'm very happy." Rogue leaned in, a sweet kiss.

**---Time Skip---**

Iris scurried around the mansion, doing her best to avoid Rogue at all costs. She turned a corner and almost bumped into someone, that someone phasing right through her. "Kitty, just who I was looking for." Iris said with a smile.

"Me? What is it?" She asked. Iris leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Awww!" Kitty said, clapping her hands together happily. "Of course I'll help out."

"Thanks." Iris said hurriedly. "Do you know where Kurt is? I need him too."

"Dining room." Kitty said, spinning around and making her way back down the hall.

Iris slid into the dining room, sliding behind Rogue in a hallway unnoticed. She was obviously looking for her. "Kurt." She whispered, Rogue was too close for her to speak up.

The blue boy looked up from his book. "Iris, isn't today-"

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me out actually."

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" He replied with a smile. Iris leaned in and gave him instructions. "Easy." He said, giving two thumbs up.

"Let's do it." Iris said, running into the kitchen. Kurt vanishing as she did.

Kitty slid in through the wall. "So you've never done this before?"

---about an hour later---

"Great, can you take it to the room?" Iris asked, spinning around and taking a box off of the counter. Kitty slid into the floor with the product of their hard work.

"There you are." Rogue said from the kitchen door. "This place is a mess, what's going on?" She asked, looking around the room.

"I don't know, I just came in here to get something to drink." Iris lied.

"What's that?" Rogue asked, motioning to Iris' hand.

"What's what?" Iris asked, hiding the box behind her back.

"That thing you're hiding from me, genius." She said, setting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not hiding anything." Iris said with a hinting tone as Kitty phased back up through the floor. She waved the box behind her back and Kitty understood, taking it and sliding back down again.

"See?" Iris said, bringing her hands back to the front.

"If you say so." Rogue said, her eyebrow raised.

**---Iris' Room---**

Rogue knocked, Kurt having finally let her out of his sight. "Come in."

"Thanks, what's up with everyone today? Kurt wouldn't quit running me around the house." She said, stepping in and pulling the door shut.

"Remind me to thank him." Iris said, stepping up to Rogue and kissing her gently on the lips. Her room was dimly lit with candles. Rogue looked around, it took a moment but it clicked.

"Wait, you put him up to this? What is it you've been sneaking around about all day?" Rogue said. "You know you didn't have to do anything."

"A whole year, Rogue, a whole year." Iris said with a giddy smile. "How could I not do something?"

"You know you're too sweet right?" Rogue said, leaning up and kissing her again.

"Sweeter than the cake I slaved over for you?" Iris asked.

"You baked a cake?"

"Well, Kitty helped. I'm not great in the kitchen." She admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

"And you didn't learn your lesson about cake the last time?" Rogue laughed, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't complaining then, I wouldn't complain now; though it would be nice if you at least took one bite."

"Quite the sensual setup just for some cake." Rogue teased.

"Well, the cake isn't the only thing I got you." She paused, "I don't mean what you might think I mean."

The two of them sat on a picnic towel on the floor, surrounded by candles with the cake in the middle. This time they actually ate some. Iris stood up and took the small box from her nightstand. "I wanted to get you something special, but I'm not very good at picking out gifts so I really hope you like it." Iris said, kneeling and holding the box out for Rogue.

She accepted it, carefully untying the bow on top and sliding off the lid. Inside of the small black box lie a necklace, a silver rose pendent hanging from the bottom of a thin chain. Beneath it sat a note, which she unfolded and read. She smiled, setting both back inside the box and setting it aside. "I love it." She said, reaching up and pulling Iris into her kiss.

She leaned back, pulling Iris on top of her. "So, what if I was thinking about what you didn't mean before?"

"Are you sure?" Iris asked, her heart speeding up.

"It's been hard to hold back. You make me hot." Rogue admitted, pulling Iris in close again.

"Maybe shedding some clothes will help cool you off." Iris said, sliding her hands under Rogue's mesh shirt.

"Let's see." Rogue agreed, lifting up her arms and letting the shirt lift off of her shoulders. "That's a little better." She said. Iris let her hands caress Rogue's thin body, rubbing her hands up and down her sides from her hips to the bottom of her shirt. Their lips separated only when it was required to breathe. "If it's in your way, get rid of it." Rogue said, sliding her own hands beneath Iris' shirt.

Iris lifted Rogue's undershirt off and began to kiss down her neck. Soft sounds escaped her lips as Iris began to gently bite. Her hips began to shift beneath Iris' body, both of them beginning to breathe shallowly. Iris moved down Rogue's body, kissing from her neck down to the clasp on the front of her bra. Rogue unclipped it and pushed it away.

Iris' cheeks grew red, but she hesitated only a moment before moving her mouth onto one of the soft mounds. Rogue tilted her head back, the soft moans growing louder. Her hands held onto the other's hips, holding them steady as her own body grinded against the leg between her thighs.

Iris pulled her leg away, sliding her hand up Rogue's thigh and rubbing her body over two thin layers of fabric. Rogue's body grinded harder against Iris' hand. "Still too hot?" Iris asked, breathing deeply. Rogue could only nod, her hands already grasping the picnic blanket.

Iris tugged off Rogue's skirt and slid the stockings off after it. She also pulled off her own shirt and pants, just to make it fair. She licked at the remaining bit of fabric. It was damp, and even from above the fabric Rogue's pleasure was evident. The girl slid her fingers into Iris' short hair and pushed her into her body as the last bit of fabric was removed. Iris slid her tongue eagerly into Rogue's slit, letting it roam its length before settling over her clit. Rogue's body tensed, her hips sliding up and down with every push of Iris' tongue.

Iris kissed her way back up Rouge's body, letting her finger trace its way back up the girl's thigh and slide deep inside of her body. Rogue's mouth opened with a deep moan, and Iris slid her tongue between her lips. The muffled moans filled the room, escaping with each push of Iris' finger.

Iris bent her fingers and tugged, hitting Rogue's g-spot dead on. Her hips rocked harder, her heart beat faster, her breath rushed in and out. Iris slid down between Rogue's thighs, still tugging and beginning to press her tongue against Rogue's throbbing clit. The girl's hands tightened their grip on the blanket and her back arched. She could feel pressure welling up inside of her body.

Her body began to tense over and over, her back arching and her head tilting back. With one last loud breath she came. Iris leaned up, sitting on her knees, breathing just as hard as the other. "Now I'm cold." Rogue said between breaths. Iris picked her up and sat her in her bed, the sheets had already been pulled down since she didn't make her bed. Rogue patted the space next to her and Iris climbed in, sliding up against her and pulling the blankets up.

Once Rogue was asleep, Iris blew out the candles and returned to her space. "I love you." Rogue said tiredly.

"I love you too." Iris replied, kissing her gently on the cheek. They slept through the night.

**Yay! Rogue's ending, hope you all liked it, I have some thinking to do about Kitty's ending now so it may take a couple days to finish this up. **


End file.
